Back from hell
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: Alvin had returned years after his dissaperance, a definite change about him. He though his life would be normal after he endured torture. When a familiar person turns up, Alvin is forced to tell his family his story (sucky summary?)


Back from hell

* * *

I don't own AATC and all that hoop la

I'm in the middle of moving so sorry if I've not been writing much

Thanks for being so understanding and not killing me so far

Warning this will get graphical and will contain yaoi and other adult themes

A little OOC so don't hate me

* * *

Chapter 1 - Familiar face

It had been years since my disappearance, surprisingly nobody hounded me when I came back with a few fractured ribs, a broken arm and a number branded on my neck that stood against my fur. I refused to talk about what happened during those years I was gone.

It was period four, math which is my most hated subject even though I was no longer failing like I was before. I sighed as I scribbled down notes about fractions and percentages but I almost snapped the pencil when I heard his voice

"Class this Alexander, he's from Russia so I expect you to make his feel welcome" the teacher say, his tone brash and bored

The new student was a light brown furred chipmunk, wearing a pale blue polo shirt and brown cargo pants. I couldn't get a clear view of his face; I did notice the obvious lime green eyes the boy possessed

'It couldn't be him, could it?' I thought to myself as the boy took a seat within my field of vision

"Not a problem sir, I'll find a place to sit" I heard the boy say his accent easy for me to tell was fake

"Good now eye's to the board people" the teacher said as he began his lesson once more

I eyed the boy intensely, his identity a mystery until he turned his head and revealed a number brand on his neck. That's when I knew who it was, I must have been staring too intensely because the bell went before I even knew it. I followed him into the corridor; I smirked as I yelled out to him

"Oi Pipsqueak" I yelled out to him, causing him to freeze in place

"Who you calling a Pipsqueak" he yells as he turns but too blinded by anger to see my fist hitting him

He growled as he stumbled back, he attacked using a standard fighting technique which was a rookie move. I stopped his attacks without even an ounce of hesitation, countering with a well-placed hit to a nerve in his right arm. He smirked at me, even without use of his right arm, his style switched almost instantly. I almost couldn't block all his attacks; with one hit to the side of the head dazed him. I forced him up against a locker, my arm at his throat but I smiled

"Hello Remmie I said, my face an inch from his

"Hello Al" he said with a chuckle, pulling his face the final inch to kiss me

I kissed him with an untapped passion, crashing his lips to mine which he accepted willingly. My grip tightened on him as the kiss deepened, I didn't care that I tasted blood from my split lip and hell I missed tasting the coppery liquid. I heard a round of gasp from the people that stopped to witness the fight but they quickly scattered when I gave them a deathly glare.

"Come meet my family" I said guiding him to my usual table in the cafeteria

I heard a round of gasp from the gang, probably due to my dishevelled state. I was beaming happily, which caused them to smile as well even though my state was concerning to them. I pulled Remmie next to me and they smiled at the new chipmunk

"You're the new munk in my science class, alexander right?" Simon asked, casting a protective glare obviously for me and my safety

"Not quite, name's Remington. Please call me Remmie" Remmie introduced himself, getting him a round of confused looks

"I knew Remmie during the years I was gone, that reminds me you might want this back" I said, taking the silver ring from around my neck. The ring sat on a thick black cord.

"I missed you babe" he said, kissing me as he slipped the ring onto his left ring finger

"I missed you too" I responded but was interrupted by Simon storming over

"Why you son of a..." Simon yelled but stopped when I grabbed him, placing a combat knife to his neck out of instinct

"Still as paranoid, Alvin?" He chuckled, causing me to blush

"I'm sorry, it was instinct" I said, still blushing

"Who is he?" Simon seethed out, stepping back

"I'll explain after school but all you need to know Remmie now is that he's my husband" I said with a sigh, walking off when the bell went. hand in hand. Leaving a group of confused chipmunks and Chipettes in my wake

* * *

After school

I called everyone into the living room, I sat with Remmie cuddled close to me. I saw everyone walk in, confusion evident on their face but Dave's more than anyone's. I took a deep breath, squeezing Remmie's hand for support

"Dave, everyone this is Remmie I knew him during the time. I was gone" I began, they all nodded patiently because this is the first time I have spoken of what happened

"I'm his husband" Remmie said bluntly, once again shocking everyone

"Before you go off at me, I didn't tell you about him because I honestly thought he was dead but I should probably explain" I said, putting my hands up in defence

"Please explain Alvin, we are all worried" Dave said with a note of concern

"I'm a part of a secret government organisation that doesn't exist for all intents and purposes" I said with a completely serious face that told them I wasn't lying

"W... What did you do there?" Simon asked me

"Mostly I was charged with removing unwanted people from seats of power or other things as such but I got out" I said, trying to calm them "It started like this"

* * *

Cliff hanger there but don't worry I'll try and update and tell me in your reviews if you want me to update something I've already written


End file.
